The Hearts of Leaf Valley
by Symphonic Fantasia
Summary: Everyone in Leaf Valley had their own feelings. For each one of them, different feelings related to different things or even different people. And this is their tale for each one of them. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604 Reflections of the Heart challenge.
1. Bob: Love

**Author's Note: Oh look at that! I'm back! How are you all doing? I hope you are all doing well! So here we go, I have another StH/MM/HoLV story for you all. Like that is ever gonna change. Ha ha! Alright, here we go. Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's Reflection of the Heart Challenge.**

* * *

Bob had made a promise to Gwen when they were younger. He promised her that when they were older, he would marry her. No ifs, ands, or buts. He would get blue feather or a ring and go right up to her and propose to her. And as he grew older, he was _still_ going to marry her. Or at least try. He wasn't sure how Gwen was feeling about the promise he made. But then again, she did tell him just last week that she wasn't going to marry him just because of a promise he made. It stung Bob for bit. Who wouldn't be hurt by hearing that. Sure, it was a natural reaction, but still.

But that was alright. Bob planned on winning her over no matter how long it took.


	2. Dia: Hate

**Author's Note: Oh look at that! I'm back! How are you all doing? I hope you are all doing well! So here we go, I have another StH/MM/HoLV story for you all. Like that is ever gonna change. Ha ha! Alright, here we go. Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's Reflection of the Heart Challenge.**

* * *

Dia hated her parents. She hated that they fell out of love. She hated that they sent her away from them. She hated that they dumped her in this small valley. She hated them. She would always hate them! She felt abandoned and hurt. She felt lonely even though there were two maids and caretakers here for her. Dia just wanted her parents and nothing more. She wanted them to be together again and take care of her through their busy schedules. It would mean so much more to her if that were to happen before she died.

But until that happened, she would still hate them. She just hoped that one day, she would find a reason to hate them no longer.


	3. Joe: Patience

**Author's Note: COTTEN CANDY MAREEP NOTICED AN ERROR IN THIS CHAPTER. I accidentally left parts of Dia's chapter here. Thank you so much for pointing it out!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's Reflection of the Heart Challenge.**

* * *

Fishing was a sport of patience. You had to wait for the fish to come to you no matter how long it took. No patience meant no fish for your dinner. Too bad this was something that Joe lacked. He didn't have much patience for the sport. It was calm and peaceful but there were times where he felt like giving up and just throwing in the towel. But whenever he felt like giving up, he would look down at the fishing rod he held in his hands. This was the fishing rod that his brother had made for him. He could only imagine the time, sweat, and patience he put into making it for him.

It always put a smile on his face and made Joe even more determined to continue fishing. He'll learn patience when the time was right.


	4. Harvest Sprites: Happiness

**Author's Note: Oh look at that! I'm back! How are you all doing? I hope you are all doing well! So here we go, I have another StH/MM/HoLV story for you all. Like that is ever gonna change. Ha ha! Alright, here we go. Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's Reflection of the Heart Challenge.**

* * *

To the Harvest Sprites, happiness was easy to find. In fact, they practically lived it. Ever since the Valley was saved thanks to Toy, they were happy every day! But before he saved it, they lived their lives in fear and worry. Was there a way to save their home? Could Toy find it? Would the other folks help him? What if they didn't? What if Funland decided to come early and tear it all down? It was nerve wracking for the little sprites. It wasn't fun to live their life in this constant state.

Luckily, Toy found a way and everyone cooperated, even the Funland employee's as well. It took a while but the Harvest Sprites, Nic, Nak, & Flak were finally able to remember what true happiness felt like. And they weren't going to lose it ever again.


	5. Gwen: Lust

**Author's Note: Oh look at that! I'm back! How are you all doing? I hope you are all doing well! So here we go, I have another StH/MM/HoLV story for you all. Like that is ever gonna change. Ha ha! Alright, here we go. Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's Reflection of the Heart Challenge.**

* * *

Gwen...wouldn't deny that she was a lustful person. For some reason, that was one of the many other things she inherited from her mother (or so claims her mother anyway). There was nothing wrong with it. She didn't mind having this strong attraction towards Bob. Hell, even the strong attraction towards Toy. She couldn't remember all the countless times she woken up covered in sweat and in an unsatisfied state after having a dream of one of the two. It became a daily routine, always switching between the small farmer and the larger rancher. How much longer she would be able to put up with it before actually acting it out was beyond her.

But she didn't mind at all, after all. Lust was normal part of the human emotions. She just hoped she didn't take her...imaginations out on them any time soon.


	6. Gina: Anger

**Author's Note: Oh look at that! I'm back! How are you all doing? I hope you are all doing well! So here we go, I have another StH/MM/HoLV story for you all. Like that is ever gonna change. Ha ha! Alright, here we go. Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's Reflection of the Heart Challenge.**

* * *

Gina wasn't one to get angry easily. She was a shy and timid girl. She much preferred to be quiet then to talk and get into things that aren't any of her business. It was easier for her. It made life just simpler for her to live. Besides, there was no point in getting angry over little things that weren't important. It complicated things if that happened. But there was one thing that was making her particularly angry. The Harvest Goddess prototype in her hands was just not coming out the way she wanted it to. One of sleeve would be shorter than the other. One of the little trains would be bigger than the other. It was heart wrenching. Gina would actually throw the cloth, needle and all, across the room in total anger when it happened. She was contemplating giving up on the project.

But it was Katie who helped her pick it back up. Katie had encouraged her whenever she felt down that it was better to keep trying than to give up. Anger would always come and go. Gina learned that it would always happen. But so long as she had a friend to help her when time got tough, she could learn to live with it.


	7. Katie: Jealousy

**Author's Note: Somehow, I feel like this is gonna end up just like the Gwen story. Where at first I was pages and pages ahead of the chapter but then it got harder to come up with ideas and eventually I didn't have anything to upload. I hope it doesn't. It is getting harder though...  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's Reflection of the Heart Challenge.**

* * *

Yeah, Katie was a bit jealous. Gwen got to see Joe practically everyday. She only got to see him when he decided to stop by the cafe. It was upsetting. Why wasn't she allowed to see him everyday? Sure, she could probably see him when she was off from the cafe which was Monday's but she liked going to Clove's Villa on that day. There were also times _before_ work but then _he_ was busy working and Woody didn't like it when Joe was disrupted at work. He barely concentrated as it was. She honestly feared that he would one day be stolen away from her by Gwen! How cruel would that have been?! Childhood friends stealing each others men? It was just plain disrespectful!

...Although, Joe did always seem to like her more. He didn't like sweets but for some reason, he liked the ones she baked even if they were badly cooked. Maybe he did prefer her over Gwen. The very thought made her bubbly inside. It was perfectly fine to live with jealously because it was a natural thing. Joe was hers and that's all that mattered, jealously or not.


	8. Toy: Peace

**Author's Note: COTTEN CANDY MAREEP NOTICED AN ERROR IN JOE'S CHAPTER. I accidentally left parts of Dia's chapter here. Thank you so much for pointing it out!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's Reflection of the Heart Challenge.**

* * *

Toy had originally been born and raised in the city just outside Sugar Valley. He barely visited his grandfather's farm. His parents were too busy to take him there. So, he lived without knowing how the valley was like. The city was boring too him. It was too crowded and too loud. He felt his very airways be blocked off with the smell of the smoke and fumes that clouded him home. He didn't like it there. It was too much for him. And then they learned of his grandfather's passing. They had attended the funeral and then that was that. But soon, his father had learned of the news that was happening there and suggested to Toy to try and see if he could help them.

That was two years ago and Toy was happily living in Sugar Valley. It was peaceful here and quiet. It made him feel relaxed and at home. He was rarely ever homesick. This is where he belonged. This was the peace he was longing for. And he didn't plan on leaving it anytime soon.


	9. Harvest Goddess: Grief

**Author's Note: I went from being four pages ahead of the current chapter to three. I should really get to work on this...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's Reflection of the Heart Challenge.**

* * *

He had gone to the other side now. Far from her arms and from her voice. Over the years, the Harvest Goddess had looked over him and gave him advice and wisdom that was beyond his years. Everyday he would go to visit her while she was waiting in her spring for him. And now those moments would never happen. She would be left alone at the bottom of a spring, waiting for someone else who was able to see her to find her.

But she knew that day would never come. No one would be able to see her and find her here. He was the only one who could and he understood her. Losing the one person she loved and felt loved by pulled her into a world of grief. A grief she never knew a Goddess like herself could ever feel.


	10. Lyla: Joy

**Author's Note: I went from being four pages ahead of the current chapter to three. I should really get to work on this...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's Reflection of the Heart Challenge.**

* * *

There was no better feeling than seeing her flowers grow. The land she had for her flowers was small and the soil was not the best. Lyla questioned at times why she had first bothered with it. But over the years, the flowers had bloomed again and again. It filled her with such joy she could barely contain it. Her flowers showed her accomplishment. She had poured her sweat, tears, and love into bringing the garden to life.

Growing and caring for flowers had become her greatest joy in life. It was the reason why she started the flower and seed shop in Leaf Valley. Flowers had given her the greatest joy in life. And she was sure that nothing and no one else in the world would be able to give her this feeling.


	11. Alice: Greed

**Author's Note: Why are you so hard to write sometimes?! *sobs*  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's Reflection of the Heart Challenge.**

* * *

Her position of power wasn't enough for her. She was the CEO of Funland but it still wasn't enough. Sh wanted more. So much more. She wanted more amusements parks all over the world. She wanted to run out all the other competition and keep her name as the only amusement park in the world. She was greedy. She was almost driven mad with power but she had full control over herself.

Alice was a greedy person. She wouldn't deny that. She wanted the best and she wanted more of it. Who was anyone to deny her? She was Alice of Funland Corporation. It was either her way or the high way.


	12. Ronald: Kindness

**Author's Note: Why are you so hard to write sometimes?! *sobs*  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's Reflection of the Heart Challenge.**

* * *

Wherever he went, he was always sure to show kindness to the people around him. He was a foreigner. He was darker than the others and his accent was thick. He was able to speak in a different language that the others wouldn't understand. But despite all this, everyone in the valley showed Ronald kindness. They didn't judge him for what he was or how he spoke. They saw a weary traveler who wanted to rest and start his own grocery store . Maybe raise a few chickens as a side hobby,

Ronald couldn't remember the last time he had experienced such kindness in his life. Not ever since he left his home country years ago. He was grateful to the others of the valley. And for that, he was sure to return their kindness to them and more. It was the least he could do.


	13. Kurt: Emptiness

**Author's Note: I have figured it out! So long as I write one a day on my document, I should have no problem doing it! Mwahahahahahaha!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's Reflection of the Heart Challenge.**

* * *

Before Kurt came to Sugar Valley, his life wasn't great. His parents had died in a car crash one snowy night, leaving his little brother and himself orphaned. Instead of taking the risk of being separated from his brother, Kurt did his best to find a warm place for them to stay and a way to get food in their stomachs. Their lives were empty. They had no one but each other. They didn't know how they would survive.

Until Woody came into their lives. Kurt begged and pleaded for the old man to allow them to work for him in exchange for food and shelter. Woody contemplated it for a long time before finally allowing the boys to live with him and his family.

It had been years since that day that changed his life, but Kurt had never felt emptiness since then. He knew where he belonged and he was grateful that Woody had taken him and his brother in.


	14. Chester: Hope

**Author's Note: I have figured it out! So long as I write one a day on my document, I should have no problem doing it! Mwahahahahahaha!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's Reflection of the Heart Challenge.**

* * *

For Chester, the Harvest Goddess was his only hope. He believe in her ways. He had followed her ways since he was a child, taught to him by his mother. For them, the Harvest Goddess was just so much more than the bringer of seasons and life. She gave them hope. Whenever Chester needed guidance, the Harvest Goddess was there and gave him hope. She was always there for him even when others left his side.

For him, the Harvest Goddess defined hope. And he was always grateful for her for it.


	15. Martha: Thankfulness

**Author's Note: Whoops. Talk a big game but now I only have a page worth of stuff for you guys. Should get cracking.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's Reflection of the Heart Challenge.**

* * *

Martha has been working for Dia and family for many years. She was Dia's caretaker and her nanny. She made sure that the little girl was dressed and fed every day. She even brought over her granddaughter Gina to play with her occasionally. Gina was a shy little girl, even while she was young. Dia was shy but she wasn't completely afraid to speak her mind. Martha was glad that the two little girls were good friends.

In fact, she was thankful for it. She was thankful to Dia for helping her granddaughter and being her first friend. She knew that the two would be friends for a long time and appreciate one another. She was thankful to everyone in her life that allowed these two to meet and be friends to this day.


	16. Tim: Hurt

**Author's Note: Whoops. Talk a big game but now I only have a page worth of stuff for you guys. Should get cracking.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's Reflection of the Heart Challenge.**

* * *

Tim was an adventurer. He loved the idea and thrill of going out into the world and exploring. Discovering things that no one had discovered before. Maybe he would one day discover ruins of ancient times filled to the brim with gold and relics. Tim couldn't wait to go out and explore the world and all it had to offer him!

...And then he broke his arm from falling out of a tree. The doctor told him that had to sit at home for a few weeks while it healed. Tim could remember the pain he felt when it happened. His arm hurt a lot and he found it hard to believe that it had happened. It seemed like exploring had a lot of accidents involved in it just as much as it had it's discovering of artifacts.

But that didn't stop him from wanting to do it.


	17. Aurelia: Lively

**Author's Note: Oops. I'm only one chapter away from like not being ahead. Oops. Running out of characters here. Bah.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's Reflection of the Heart Challenge.**

* * *

Aurelia remembered when her life was more lively. She was a trouble maker but she always made sure her family was ever in harms way. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if something happened to them. She remembered having fond memories of going to clubs every night or getting into any fight she could just to have a bit of fun. It's how she was. But Aurelia had came to Chester and to Leaf Valley to live a calmer life. How did she come upon him? That was a story she told no one. She only said it happened and left it at that.

There were times when she would remember certain fights or events before she met Chester. There were times where it brought a smile to her face at remembering how lively her life use to be. But she was fine with her choice in coming to Leaf Valley. And she wouldn't change it.


	18. Renton: Comfort

**Author's Note: Oops. I'm only one chapter away from like not being ahead. Oops. Running out of characters here. Bah.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's Reflection of the Heart Challenge.**

* * *

Unlike his coworkers, Renton was more nicer and concerned for the people of Leaf Valley. Even if it wasn't much or didn't show it, he did. He didn't find Leaf Valley to be a bad place and he found most of the people to be really kind and friendly. There were even times, while taking his walk, that he would go and talk to Ronald for a few brief moments before leaving again. He didn't want to know what Alice would do to him if she caught him talking to him. Sometimes on his walk, he wondered what the people would be like once they were forced to leave. Surely they would sad and devastated by it all.

And when that day came, and Alice, Charles, and Rudolph were no where in sight, he would be ready to comfort them. Deep down in his heart and under his business exterior, he was a caring man.


	19. Zann: Spite

**Author's Note: And now I officially have run out of chapters. Oops. I really need to work on all this. Damn it all! Yeah, I never really got a chance to meet Zann in HoLV before my PSP died on me. I'm winging it here. Sorry, oh Mr. Zann.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's Reflection of the Heart Challenge.**

* * *

Zann was a foreigner. His way of life was much different from the other residents of Leaf Valley. He had studied ancient ways and texts from his tribe. Voodoo and all of the other things that some would call black magic. It's how he was and he knew how to do it. So when he had heard of the time valley that was plagued by a group of people wanting to tear down their homes, his heart went out to them. He could only try to understand what they may be going through. If he wanted to, he could use what he learned to spite the bad people of the valley. He could make their lives miserable.

But he decided against it. It wasn't his place to use what he learned like that especially for a situation that seemed to be over now. Leaf Valley seemed peaceful and co-existed with the people who wanted to tear it down. Spite was not on his to do list for today or any other day in the future.


	20. Ponta: Tranquility

**Author's Note: Ponta is seriously the most cutest villager in Leaf Valley. I wish I could keep him as a pet. And today is writing day. Today, I write like crazy. Not.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's Reflection of the Heart Challenge.**

* * *

Ponta sighed softly as he leaned back against a tree. He had been looking for such a long time for a place to stay and he had finally found it. Leaf Valley was quiet and the local farmer could see him. To add onto it, the fishing spot was great for him! He fish came in bulk and Toy gave him some almost every day if he found it. He had never been in a place filled with such tranquility.

He was glad he found it. Out of all the places he's been, it was surely the best. And he never had plans to leave it. The Harvest Goddess and Sprites welcomed him just as much as Toy did. Yes, he was in a tranquil state and he was never going to leave it. So long as the fish kept getting caught, he would stay forever!


	21. Parsley: Trust

**Author's Note: So...close...to being...DONE! *flops*  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's Reflection of the Heart Challenge.**

* * *

Parsley was a very trusting person. He was kind and caring and talked to anyone who came up to talk to him. Even when they passed, he would wave and say "good morning" or "hello" to them no matter who they were. He couldn't help himself. It's how he was and he couldn't change that. He trusted everyone in the valley even if he wasn't planning on staying around for long. Most of all, he trusted Lyla and Toy. They had such a strong connection with their crops and flowers. How could he not trust and admire such people?

Even when he would one day leave Leaf Valley and marry his fiance, he would still one day return to see how they were doing. And he had no doubt in his mind that he would trust them both as much as he did before. After all, he who cared and loved plants would always gain his trust.


	22. Rudolph: Rude

**Author's Note: I never really knew that Rudolph favored Leaf Valley over Funland, where he works. TEN POINTS TO RUDOLPH!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's Reflection of the Heart Challenge.**

* * *

Rudolph always came off as rude. He was quiet and didn't bother or liked to be bothered much. He preferred to work in the mines or get a few drinks here and there. If he had a few drinks, he was a bit more kinder but until then, he was just rude. He always brushed it off as people not being able to handle the truth if they got offended. It wasn't his problem.

Yet, despite all this, his heart was always with the residents of Leaf Valley. He had learned to love and care for the place and favored in their hopes to save it. He just hoped that he could find his own way of helping without straying too far from his work. And hopefully, he could do it without Alice ever finding out. A worker for Funland going against the company to save the place they were going to destroy? He would never hear the end of it.

So he would try his best. That's all he could do.


	23. Charles: Vanity

**Author's Note: Charles is very, very vain. :I And yes! I'm almost done! Then I can move on to Lyla!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's Reflection of the Heart Challenge.**

* * *

He always knew he looked good. He knew he looked great and he was always sure to flaunt it in front of everyone. With his hair slicked back and his suit nice and neat, Charles knew he was a man who girls would fall for. He took pride in his look and always made sure. Not only did he took great care in his looks but his work as well. He was the inventor for many of the machines that Alice used. Sure, there were at times where they would fail or malfunction but he knew how to build them and when they worked he could never be more proud of himself. His looks and achievements. It was what mattered most to him.

Vanity. If you looked in the dictionary, there would most likely be a picture of Charles there, smiling up at you.


	24. Louis: Depression

**Author's Note: Tomorrow, hopefully, will be the last chapter! Then on Saturday, I can start Lyla back up again.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's Reflection of the Heart Challenge.**

* * *

He was always smiling when he was around people. It never faltered, especially when he was around Lyla or Toy. He never wanted them to believe that he was unhappy, no matter how true it was. When he was alone, depression hit him like a bag of bricks falling from a ten story building. It happened at the most random of times. When he was taking a walk around the valley on his days off or while he was having tea at Wallace's. It even happened when he was minding the shop. There were just too many things going on in his life that he couldn't fix or change and it made him this way.

No one would ever know it, though. He wouldn't tell them. It wasn't their burden to carry and he found his own way of getting around it, even if it caused problems to his health. If it wasn't for Louis's work or his own inventions, he wouldn't know how to battle with the depression growing inside him.


	25. Woody: Goodwill

**Author's Note: And here it is. The last chapter. A day late but here it is! I had a difficult time with this. I was going to use Wallace but changed my mind. Anyway, thank you everyone who reviewed and faved this story! I'm so glad you all liked it and I hope you all enjoyed the ride. Now that it's over, why don't you go and give the challenge a try yourself? You can find it in the HM forum Challenges of the Homestead. Good luck if you pick it up!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters you see in here. Just the plot. Based on HarvestMoonAddict/Regardless1604's Reflection of the Heart Challenge.**

* * *

When Kurt and Joe appeared on his doorstep years ago, Woody didn't know what to do with them. They were scrawny and looked like a horrible mess yet here they were, Kurt asking for some work. The boss in him told him to send them away. They would never be good enough workers and they would just get in the way and make a mess. But the grandfather in him told him to take them in. When he looked at Gwen, he couldn't help but think that he would have wanted someone to take her in too if anything had ever happened to himself and her parents.

And so, he took them in.

Within a matter of days, Kurt and Joe proved him wrong. So to speak. With some weight on their bones and their jobs explained, they had no problems adjusting to the way things worked at the carpentry shop. Woody never regretted his decision to take them on as apprentices. It was his act of good will and his act of a grandfather.


End file.
